


Season's Greetings

by islabbe



Series: Isla's Winter Wonderland (2017) [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, POV Clarke Griffin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 12:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12704997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/islabbe/pseuds/islabbe
Summary: Clarke goes to the on-campus coffee shop and returns with more than just a coffee.A quick one-shot with fluff.





	Season's Greetings

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I had knocking around in my head for a while. I don't actually live in the US so I tried to be as vague as possible about the uni stuff. Hope you like it!

Winter was coming around thick and fast.  The leaves were falling off the trees, coating Arkadia University’s campus in a blanket of yellows, oranges and browns.  Clarke loved the colour palette of the later part of fall and her fingers itched to break out her water colour set to try and capture the energy of the season in a painting.

Sadly, Clarke didn’t have much time to be painting, or doing anything creative at all.  Fall coming to a close also meant that mid-terms were right around the corner.  Clarke was studying her ass off for her pre-med exams, studying Biology and Chemistry together didn’t leave much time for sketching or drawing.  And that, paired with pre calc was making any form of extracurriculars difficult.  In honesty, Clarke couldn’t wait to get her exams over with and start to celebrate Christmas. 

 

She stepped into Grounders – the on-campus coffee shop – warmth washed over her and she sighed, glad to finally be away from the biting cold of the outside.  Chatter filled the coffee shop as students sat milling around on the couches and tables.  Clarke joined the back of the queue and looked up at the seasonal drinks board above the counter.  She decided to try something different as opposed to her usual favourite (a full fat latte with ginger and cinnamon flavouring), the honey-comb latte jumped out at her and she decided she’d try that one.

After a few moments, she was at the front of the queue.  She looked up to the barista and forgot how to speak for a moment, he was tall with a halo of dark curls and freckles splattered across his face that had her wanting to get her sketch pad out all over again.  He was smiling at her from across the counter and her breath caught in her throat – he was really hot.

“Hey, what can I get for you?”  He asked her.

Clarke looked down and saw his name tag on his brown apron read _Bellamy_.  She cleared her throat and tried to force herself to function like a normal person.

“Erm, can I get a medium latte with flavouring to go, please?”  She asked, a smile playing on her lips.

“What flavour?”  He asked as he turned away to type in her order on the cash register.

“Uh, honey?”  She asked, looking up at the menu.

“Yeah?”  He his eyes snapped up to hers.  She furrowed her brow.  He frowned back, confused, and then something seemed to click in his head.

“Oh right, you meant honey flavouring.  Sorry,” He shot out, “I thought you were calling me honey.”  A blush rose up on his cheeks and he smiled bashfully at her.

She couldn’t help but smile back at him.  _He’s cute too_ she thought, hoping that she didn’t accidentally let that slip.

“What name is it?  For the cup.”  He rushed out quickly.

“Clarke.”  She replied, smiling.  He nodded and wrote it down.  She paid him for the drink and left him a tip in the tip jar.  He nodded his thanks before turning to make her drink.

He placed the cup down on the counter and she took it, their fingers briefly touching in doing so.  Clarke felt tingly, electric jolts move up her fingers and she smiled up at Bellamy.

“Thanks, _honey_.”  She said, smirking at him before turning and leaving the coffee shop.

Later on, when she was sat at her desk back in her college dorm, Clarke looked down at the cup and noticed it didn’t just have her order on it.  It also had a message on:

_If you ever fancy getting another coffee call me -B._

He’d left his number.  A blush rose up her face and she felt herself grinning like an idiot.  She sat back and took her phone out, studying long forgotten.

 

**_Clarke Griffin 4:08PM_ **

_I think you’ve won the contest for the weirdest way I’ve ever been asked out. – Clarke_

 

**_Bellamy – coffee shop guy 4:10PM_ **

_Finally, I can die happy._

 

They spent the rest of the evening texting, they agree to meet for coffee once midterms are out of the way but Clarke’s sure she’ll be stopping by Grounders before then anyway. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I'm also on [tumblr](http://www.isla1975.tumblr.com)!


End file.
